GREASE
by bellebrady
Summary: Shelle Fic Based On The Movie, Please R


Grease  
  
It was a beautiful evening silhouetted by the sunset's dimming glow. The waves gently lapped against the beach, caressing the sand, softly. Underneath this brilliant sky, two young lovers, held each other as if they never wanted to let go. The boy, was a tall dark and dashing young man of about 17 and the girl of a similar age, was a bright, vibrant blonde haired -- blue eyed beauty. They were soul mates, you could tell just by watching the way they danced. Yet, if you were to look at them, you would know that there was a pain in their young hearts.  
  
Someone once said that "love is eternal," and that had never been more true among these two. They had said all the too familiar words of saying good- bye like "I'll write you everyday" and "I will never forget you" and "I'll love you forever." As much as they'd like to think that, that would be true.they knew that the odds of their relationship surviving were slim. But they still believed that certain people were destined for each other, and that they were destined for each other.  
  
It was a summer that had changed the way they both felt about love, and shown them what love truly is. They had realized that what they had was eternal and forever, but why did they have to be torn apart?  
  
I solve my problems and I see the light  
  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right  
  
There ain't no danger we can go to far  
  
We start believing now that we can be what we are  
  
Grease is the word  
  
They think our love is just a growing pain  
  
Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame  
  
Their lips are lying only real is real  
  
We stop the fight right now, we got to be what feel  
  
Grease is the word  
  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
We take the pressure and we throw away  
  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
  
We start believing now but we can be who we are  
  
Grease is the word  
  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
This is the life of illusion  
  
Right trouble laced with confusion  
  
What are we doing?  
  
We take the pressure and we throw away  
  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
  
We start believing now that we can be who we are  
  
Grease is the word  
  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
Grease is the word  
  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
Grease is the word  
  
Is the word  
  
Is the word  
  
Is the word  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Welcome To Salem High" said a bubbly brown haired-green eyed girl as she escorted another blond haired girl into the bustling school quad. You could easily see the nervousness in the girl as she smiled quietly  
  
"It's a bit different than my old school in Australia"  
  
"I would imagine!" The other girl said laughing lightly.  
  
"Do you think I'll fit in, Mimi?" the blond asked  
  
"Sure you will, Belle!" Mimi said giving the girl a playful pat on the shoulder "A knockout like you, will be hooked up with the star quarterback by the end of the day!"  
  
Belle smiled quietly as Mimi stepped in front of her and waved to someone she knew. Belle noticed that the back of her pink jacket was embroidered with black lettering reading "Pink Ladies."  
  
"So did you meet anyone over the summer, Belle?" Mimi asked looking for a bit of gossip  
  
"Well, there was this one guy-" Belle started, but her speech was interrupted by the arrival of three other girls sporting jackets that matched Mimi's.  
  
"Meems!" one of them squealed loudly as she hugged her  
  
"Hey Susan" Mimi said laughing "So how was your summer?" (I know different Susan)  
  
"It was great, there was this one guy.." Belle had a feeling that this girl wasn't going to quit talking to Mimi until she said something to make herself not look so, ..so weird.  
  
"Hi, I'm Belle Black" she said extending a hand to one of the other girls who was tall with long black hair.  
  
She noticed the girl look her over quickly  
  
"As in Belle Black the nun?!?"  
  
Belle's smile quickly turned to a frown as another girl with long, curly brown hair stifled back laughter.  
  
"Chloe, lay off" Mimi said noticing her rude remark, and stepping between them, "She's new, give her a break!"  
  
"Fine" Chloe responded stiffly "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Belle" Belle responded trying to muffle the hurt in her voice  
  
"Where are you from, Belle?" Chloe asked making Belle feel awkward  
  
"Australia" Belle replied flatly  
  
"Australia" Chloe said mimicking her tone  
  
"Can it, Chlo-hoe!" Mimi said sternly, allowing Belle her chance to snicker. Chloe shot Belle a nasty look as Mimi continued. "So Belle, you were saying something about a guy you met, before these idiots interrupted us."  
  
"Yes" Belle said dreamily "He was the sweetest boy on the planet, I think we are soulmates"  
  
"What the guy's name?" Chloe asked critically  
  
"Shawn Brady" Belle said quietly  
  
All of the girls except for Mimi burst out laughing, and once Chloe regained herself she said.  
  
"Belle dear, do we have something to show you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
